In the past air freshening devices have been characterized either as instant action aerosol sprays or continuous action products such as various gels which contain perfume and which last for 20-60 days. While those instant action sprays and continuous action gels are effective, there are times when both an instant action and continuous action are needed at similar times. Prior devices and compositions have been unable to provide an instant action air freshener with a long lasting effect.
PCT published Application No. W092/04419 discloses aerosol compositions packaged within a metering valve aerosol having a high level of perfume. Formulations as described in this patent can be used in the device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,606 describes an electric warming unit into which the cartridges containing a gel air freshener are inserted, the gel having a film coating through which the perfume permeates to freshen the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,391 and 3,272,392 disclose aerosol container dispensers which are activated by side finger pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,423 discloses an aerosol container that is completely enclosed within a shroud U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,916 discloses an aerosol spray which can incorporate refills.
None of the above patents disclose a dispensing container of the type described in this application.